The Ends You Theory
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is Part One in this series...Sheldon crossed Santana and six years later guess who he runs into.
1. Six Years Ago

_The Ends You Theory Part One_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_**"If I ever see you again, I will Ends you..." a twelve year old Santana said...**_

_Sheldon scream in his sleep and then curled into his bed in horror because he remember six years ago. _

_**"I'm sorry it was an accident but I didn't think the ice cream would go all over your very nice black boots little girl..." Sheldon said to the twelve year old girl...**_

_He will never forget those eyes as it pear into his soul and how she lean towards him._

_**"Do you know what I had to do to get these boots? I had to save money and stop myself from shop-lifting. One of these days when I am bigger..." Santana said...**_

_**"I WILL ENDS YOU!" Santana really didn't yell that but it echo in Sheldon's ears. **_


	2. Leonard Meets Santana

_The Ends You Theory Part One_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_Penny knock on the door as Leonard opened it to greet his girlfriend and two other you teenagers followed her in. "This is my cousin from Ohio Brittany and her girlfriend Santana." Penny said and Leonard shook there hands. Santana looked over and saw Call of Duty. "Is that the new Call Of Duty?" Santana asked and Leonard was impressed that this very well-dressed girl knew that. "It's the one with George Romano and zombies in it. It's very good but I am finidng it difficult to kill Romano." Leonard said and Brittany responded, "Will not going to play the Zombie game, right?" Santana comfort her girl because she's had nightmares ever since watching Diary Of The Dead. "We'll not going to play it." Santana said and kissed her girl on her head. _

_"She seems very loving to her." Leonard said as Penny walked over to her guy. "Our whole family really likes Santana because Brittany could be a little slow sometimes. Not stupid but she lives in her own little world." Penny said and Brittany responded, "I got to call my parents so they know if Lord Tubbington is smoking again." Brittany grabbed her phone and Penny smile a little then told them, "It's her cat." Penny said and Leonard responded, "Well a cat can't smoke..." _

_Santana turned to Leonard with those eyes and Penny didn't know what was going on. "Hey if Brittany tells me the cat smoke, the cat smokes. One more word I will..." Santana said and Brittany interrupted Santana, "Sorry..." "My mom said that he's not smoking. You want to go back to my cousin room for a while." Brittany said and as they walked out Santana gave Leonard the look of death. "Honey Santana is very protective of Brittany." Penny told Leonard and he nodded his head because the Spanish girl scare him a little. _


	3. Sheldon sees Santana

_The Ends You Theory Part One_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_**That night...Leonard was sleeping with Penny as Brittany and Santana had Penny's whole house all to themselves. All Leonard could remember was those eyes and couldn't phantom how she was going to end that sentence. Leonard scream in his sleep and curled up in the fetal position as Penny first tried to get him to say what was wrong then just held him. **_

_Santana and Brittany would sleeping on the hide-a-bed as Santana woke up to see the blonde still sleeping. She kissed her as Penny walked in. "She still asleep. We watch Salt and Tangled for 10th time." Santana said and Penny responded, "You don't mind." "No she's my girl and I love her." Santana said and added, "Look Brittany got mad when I almost scare your boyfriend, I wants to go over there and say I'm sorry." "Yeah he's awake." Penny told Santana. _

_She opened the door and as Sheldon turned around about to watch Doctor Who. He screamed like a little girl when he saw Santana, Leonard did the same thing as they stay frozen in horror, in the Kitchen. Penny and Brittany ran out of there as Santana didn't know what was going on. "Look I was just going to say I'm sorry to..." Santana said and looked right at Sheldon. "Comic-con, six years ago, my boots." Santana said and Brittany responded deadpan, "Grab her." Santana was going to charge and they held her down then escorted her out of the room. _

_Leonard actually broke out of being scare as Sheldon crawled to the floor and started to suck his thumb..._

_"What happened?" Penny asked and Brittany knew this day would come because it was that one time that Santana really cried when she came home that day. The ice cream made the boot very sticky afterwards and Santana couldn't get it to come off. So Brittany told the story and Santana was calm afterwards. "I'm sorry I over-reacted. It's just a touchy subject because it was the boots I almost shop-lifted but brought later. I told him that I will ends him one of these days." Santana said and Penny responded, "And that means..." "She will kill him." Brittany said and Penny felt bad for Sheldon but then a smile grew on her face. _


	4. A Little Fun

_The Ends You Theory_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

"_Maybe she is a robot with the power to scare people or a vampire and ends you is the way she could communicate killing someone. I mean she could just be passing herself off as a regular girl from the street lowering us thinking she's not intelligent while plotting our death. Maybe she's a psychopath who's here to kill me. I mean think about it maybe she was planning to bump into me. Maybe she's a terminator who has the ability to age and so she might show that she's surprised to see me but really has planned all along to kill me!" Sheldon said worried for his life. "Yeah that could happen." Leonard said knowingly that couldn't be the reason...or could it? _

_Penny walked in after opening the door and Sheldon scream like a little girl then ran to his room. HE slammed the door and she walked to Leonard. "Santana is not here because Brittany is taking her sight-seeing." Penny said and Leonard asked, "Does Santana scare you?" "No.." Penny said and Leonard responded, "I mean she doesn't scare me anymore because I think she might be either a robot or a vampire." _

_Penny thought that was the worst attempt by Leonard to figure this problem out._

"_Sweetie she's human." Penny said and Leonard responded, "Why is it that she scares me?" Penny sat her boyfriend down and said, "Because she scares nerds and Brittany tells me as of late she's actually nicer." Leonard didn't how to take that except he wandered how was that nicer. Sheldon creep around the corner and looked around as he kept on hearing the echo..._

_**I will end you...I will end you...I will end you...**_

"_Hi Sheldon." Penny said and Sheldon asked, "Is that girl here?" "She won't be back but she wants you to referred to her by her real name...Satan. She told me that she's coming for your brain to take it with her to hell..." Penny said and Sheldon was both scared yet insulted... "She can't have my brain." Sheldon said and Penny responded, "She told me that if she doesn't get your brain then she will ends you..." Sheldon screams again and runs back into the room. Leonard looked at Penny and said, "Well played." _


	5. Ending is not here

_The Ends You Theory_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Five_

_The end of the ENDS You THEORY is in the story The Faberry series: The Family Theory which is connect to Faberry Series: Line of Danger which will be release in one month. _


End file.
